


Breaking Him In.

by combatbaby



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, Plug and Play, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP stuff between Mirage and Astrotrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Him In.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choochoomotherslagger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=choochoomotherslagger).



> I blame tumblr, you should too.

This was the most fun Mirage had had in weeks. Here with his legs splayed over either side of the triplechanger’s thighs in a way that was almost painful, almost. His fingers wound through Astrotrain’s never properly used cords. To think he’d be the one breaking in a mech of any kind of interfacing. That was rare to begin with with a species that got as old as Cybertronians and now with the war having offed most of their numbers to find one. Oh yes, good day.

If anyone else had known about Train’s little secret, well, Mirage remembered what happened when the aerial bots had shown up. The Ark had positively halted any productive activity and melted to the idea if fresh ports and plugs.

Mirage was pleased that Astrotrain could be so submissive at times, when properly motivated. He rocked his hips against Train’s in full confidence that he wouldn’t budge after having been ordered to keep still and keep his hands to himself if he wanted to learn from a seasoned professional the pleasure this kind of interface could provide if utilized properly.

Lifting the Astrotrain’s plug to his lips he licked it then placed it between his lips, lapping lightly at it to complete a partial circuit. The groan he received was more than enough incentive to keep it there as he unspooled his own cord from it’s place under his alt mode’s nose cone. He dragged the tip slowly up to Train’s port, electricity arching as he circled the waiting port.

Astrotrain wiggled under him, “come on. Just- Frag.”

Mirage snapped the parts together and shunted some of his own charge to Astrotrain; he almost got bucked off in the process. “Settle down, you big taxi. I haven’t even plugged you in yet, it gets much better than that.” And Astrotrain didn’t doubt it when the those words ghosted over his plug, still in Mirage’s mouth.

Mirage waited for him to calm a bit before pulling the plug from his mouth and made a show of slowly, oh so slowly, slotting it home in his own hub. He balked for a moment as Astrotrain’s charge pumped through the connection. Damn that was such a high charge and they’d barely started.

“Relax.” He cooed as he leaned in, stomach to stomach with the shuttle. “If you get too excited too fast it will be over before I can even show you that trick I promised I would.” In emphasis he pulsed the circuit at a languid pace.

“We can just-nng do it again.” Train murmered. “Like right after.”

“No, only once.” Mirage lied. “I have things to do today besides you. Now drop your sensor net’s firewall and I’ll show you what you’ve been missing.”

Train silently obeyed and Mirage dropped his as well, all feeling melted together. Wait, was he sitting or lying down, what did it matter. They were both hooked into each other to the point where everything physical was one network tied loosely through two sets of processors.

Mirage began to grind their pelvises together again. “Open up.”

Train’s panel snapped open, spike already throbbing as it extended to bump against Mirage’s port. Or was that his port and some other mech’s spike poised at it. Oh Primus, it was like being in the middle of two mechs at once.

Mirage pushed back, easing the head of Train’s large spike into himself. It stretched in that way Mirage enjoyed so much from Astrotrain, now also feeling like his own spike was burying itself in a perfectly tight valve. He gave his own moan. Neither of them would last more than a few pumps with the charge this high and building ridiculously fast between the cords and the valve and spike that were all both of theirs and neither.

Mirage sank to the hilt, fingers clawed at him, Train, them and he muttered to the shuttle. “That’s what you feel like, in-inside of me. Yo-your spike.”

Astrotrain bit back a keening groan. Shit, he was practically fragging himself and it was so, so good. His hips bucked as he bounced Mirage and was bounced on that spike, once twice, three times and the network overloaded, tumbling them both over with it. Who had screamed who’s name? Didn’t matter.

Mirage had collapsed on top of him, two sets of fans whirring hard as the firewalls went back up. When had Train pulled him into a delicate hug? Frag, who cared. Recharge now. Yes.


End file.
